


Coupons.

by Darkmystdrake



Series: Couple coupons. [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically utter filth, Biting, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Flowers, Fluff, Forgetful Mitch, Gifts, Kirstie Maldonado - Freeform, M/M, Mitch Grassi - Freeform, Pentatonix - Freeform, Pizza, Scott is a sweetheart, Smut, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wine, and eating ass, blowjob, scott hoying - Freeform, still cute tho, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmystdrake/pseuds/Darkmystdrake
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! But Mitch has been working so hard he forgets the occasion and has to throw something together quick!A last minute decision leads to a booklet full of "couples coupons", will it be a decent gift?(Who am I kidding, look at the tags to find out..)I hope you enjoy reading!





	Coupons.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for Valentine's Day, but I'm a bit late- hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (Usual) Disclaimer- This work, and any other works featuring Mitch and Scott, or anyone else are entirely fictional and written for entertainment only. I do not in any way mean any harm or disregard to their personal lives or decisions. I respect everyone mentioned or referenced in these works very highly :) 
> 
> Thankyou for reading!

It had been an entirely exhausting 5 hours in the studio, almost non stop recording- it had to be done, deadlines were running close and Mitch needed to have his parts down for the upcoming release. He was permitted to take a quick break, drinking down a few gulps of much needed water. He sighs, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket- he hasn't even had the chance to check up on his social media, it's such a pain in the ass when the notifications get out of hand.  
He pulls the device from his pocket, sighing pleasedly to see a text from Kirstie, wich he opens right away.  
However, his mood is quickly soured as he reads over the message, groaning in frustration. 

[Kirst: Happy Valentine's Day Mitchy, I'm sure you have big plans for tonight of course, thought I would message earlier rather than later. Enjoy xx]

Well that's just peachy, fucking Valentine's Day?? How could he have forgotten?? And he doesn't have a single thing organised- He doesn't even have a gift prepared!  
He knows he should have thought ahead with this, but every day there would be something new to do.  
Checking the time, he can tell that it'll only be half an hour before Scott finishes up with his own meetings before he heads back to the house- not even enough time to head into town and buy something decent.  
He curses aloud, drawing the attention of his surprised producer. 

"Mitch? Is everything okay?"  
He glances over at him, shaking his head.  
"Hey Ben... Do you think we could finish the last of this up tommorow, I kinda forgot it was Valentine's Day, and I'm gonna be screwed if I don't pull something together quick.. Please?"  
Ben sighs, but offers a smile.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. We can finish up tommorow, you should go ahead and enjoy your afternoon okay? You did very well today Mitch, take care."  
Mitch relaxes almost completley.  
"Thankyou Ben! I owe you one okay! I better go, Scott will be home any minute now-"  
He grabs up his jacket and other various things to stuff into his handbag, before waving quickly and slipping out the front in a rush. He almost sprints to his car, piling in and taking off for home. Now the hard part begins- what the fuck does he actually get for Scott?  
It's much too late now to head into any stores, so he probably won't be able to get him something large or worthwhile in any of these smaller local shops he is passing.  
He has to start simple- like a card!  
With a stroke of luck he spots a newsagent up ahead and pulls over to park, hurriedly slipping in to browse at the selection.  
There is an abundance of cheesy looking cards here, but it's clear from the first second he walks in that none of them will be good enough for Scott. He flicks through them in a slightly desperate attempt to find something more appealing, but they're all either bland, overwhelmingly heterosexual or have a bad joke plastered inside. None of them will do.  
He bites his lip and spares another glance around the store, the usual newspapers, books and magazines decorate the shelves, and a red covered, crafting magazine catches his eye.  
He picks it up and skims through, there's actually a tonne of really nice looking homemade cards in it. At least they're nicer than the store bought ones seem to be, and Scott would probably like something handmade untill they go out shopping to get him a proper gift.  
He takes the magazine and lays it on the counter (there's no way he's doing any of this without instructions of course), flicking his fringe to the side a little when the salesman scans it for him.  
"Good luck young man, I'm sure you can whip something up.."  
Mitch does his best not to grimace, but was it really that obvious how desperate he was? That's just sad.  
"Ah yeah-... Thanks of course, you too-"  
This time he does turn away and grimace, taking the bag into his hand after paying a few dollars, almost groaning as he rushed to leave the store behind. Why was he so awkward and weird when he was flustered? God, here's to hoping the magazine pays off.  
He just about jumps into the car and heads off in the direction of home again, he should have roughly 20 minutes to put together a decent little card. He has to have at least something to give his man.  
After pulling up and exiting his car, he ducks into the study and quickly grabs what craft related items he has, laying the magazine out on the kitchen table and finding a simple card he can whip up in the small amount of time.  
He gets into the rythmn of cutting and pasting, glancing back on the magazine every so often- he has roughly ten minutes still, so he gets out a few coloured pens and traces some decorative borders around the card, before writing a short but loving message on the inside. He props it up and it looks quite adorable. Not entirely the same as the one in the magazine, but pretty fucking close.  
He hears his phone go off again, and checking it quickly he finds that it's Scotty himself. 

[Scotty<3: Hey baby, just making a few stops on the way, gonna be another 30 or so minutes. Xx Love you]

He can't help but smile, typing out a quick 'see you soon babe' and sending it off. He also takes the time to now thank Kirstie for her text and wish her good luck likewise.  
With the extra 30 minutes on hand, there has to be something else he can throw together before Scott arrives- He flicks through the magazine for ideas, huffing at almost all of them. Baking? No, flowers? No, Cooking dinner? Of course not, that would be a fucking disaster! He doesn't exactly feel like writing a letter, or cracking out the alcohol just yet either. The next page does catch his eyes though... Couple coupons? Mitch chuckles to himself, shaking his head, they just seem way to childish for him, Scott would probably laugh. Although, he doesn't have many options left now considering he's not far away now, and there's no chance in hell he's going to cook. He may as well take the chance in case Scott likes it, better than just a plain old card afterall.  
He gets to work cutting out the little coupons, writing out simple tasks he can complete for Scott, throwing in a few filthy ones to make it interesting before binding them with string and tucking the sizeable booklet into the card. He sighs and stretches in place, hoping that maybe Scott with think it's cute, or will feel priverlaged should he cash in the blowjob coupon.  
Checking the time, he still has roughly 15 minutes left before Scott is due to come home! Just enough time to throw himself through the shower and find something nicer to wear than what he was working in.  
He quickly tidies his hair, making sure it sits perfectly over the one side and tidies his face up with a little bit of makeup, swiping on some mascara and eyeliner, topping it off with some lipgloss. Satisfied he moves on to his wardrobe, fixing a collar around his neck to begin with and deciding on a pale pink dress shirt, wich he leaves unbuttoned. He then pulls on some black skinny jeans, leaving his feet bare to show off his shiny black toenails.  
Almost the moment he had buttoned up his pants he heard a certain someone shuffling through the door, and in only moments he had bolted down to greet his gorgeous blonde boyfriend.  
"Scotty! You're home!"  
Scott grins at Mitch, welcoming him into his one open arm, the other tucked suggestivley behind his back. They hugged tightly, Scott leaning down to place a kiss to Mitch's forehead.  
"Got you some flowers baby, here.."  
Mitch flushes as he takes the sizeable boquet into his hands, smiling up at Scott.  
"Aww roses, how romantic? They're gorgeous, I love them Scotty... I'll put them in the vase on the table ok?"  
Scott smiles, gently patting Mitch's ass when the boy turns around to head into the kitchen.  
Taking advantage of Mitch's breif absense, he sets out the two bottles of champagne he bought on the coffee table, and some nice pizza for them to have for dinner.  
Mitch pops back out of the kitchen and makes a delighted sound.  
"Scotty!! You didn't have to go to all this effort!"  
Scott once again welcomes Mitch into his now free, open arms, wrapping them tightly around his delicate body.  
"Of course I did... I'd do anything for you baby- speaking of, are you ready for your gift?"  
Mitch flushes a dark red, biting his lip.  
"Dinner and wine isn't my gift?"  
Scott chuckles and kisses Mitch's neck, leading the petite boy down to sit on the sofa.  
"Hardly love, I got you something special.."  
Mitch fidgets slightly, a little worried that whatever Scott has got him is going to really outdo the feeble attempts he made at a gift.  
He's soon proved right when a rather weighty box is set in his lap, beautifully wrapped in silver and pink paper. He doesn't really want to open it to be honest, but Scott's bright blue pleading eyes are something he cannot turn down, so he goes about carefully peeling the paper off the box. Doing his best not to cringe when he sees the bold, white Balenciaga box he offers Scott a smile, the tall man is obviously very proud of whatever is inside- so he should be, he's probably had it lined up for months.  
Mitch gasps softly when he lifts the lid, a gorgeous, pale pink leather jacket neatly folded up inside, featuring golden zips and buttons along the front and sleeves.  
Mitch lifts it up to have a proper look, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
"You like it baby? I've been hanging out for ages to give it to you.."  
Mitch smiles again, but he's pretty flushed, biting his lips.  
"It's gorgeous... Exactly what I wanted actually..."  
His lip quivers a little, but he hopes Scott doesn't notice.  
"Oh sweetheart.. I'm so glad.."  
Scott hugs him again, placing gentle kisses on his neck.  
"Now baby, would you like me to pour us some wine? I made sure to get your favori- Mitchy? Are you okay?"  
Scott has noticed the small tear that has started to trail down Mitch's rosy cheek and he cups it immediately, wiping the small drop away with his thumb.  
"I- baby it's okay if you don't like it I promise, we can go back to return it"  
Mitch shakes his head hurriedly, quite shamed that he seems to have been caught in such a flustered state.  
"No no Scotty God- The jacket is fucking perfect I just- well.. I'm really embarrassed because the gift you got me is really, really good.. But I was so busy today I completley forgot untill the last minute.."  
Scott just gives him the most charming smile and gently kisses the corner of his mouth.  
"Sweetheart... You really don't have to get me anything, it's fine.."  
Mitch laughs softly.  
"Yeah that's a fucking lie, you say that, but I know for a fact that you deserve the best gift ever, and yet I somehow completley forgot.. And on top of that you got me flowers and dinner!!"  
Scott hums, gently massaging Mitch's sides to calm him down.  
"Baby... Really, if it means that much to you then we can go shopping tommorow, but I promise I just like to spoil you. Come on, let's have some wine and pizza, it will cheer you up, okay?"  
Mitch resigns a little, relaxing into Scott's hold, nodding gently.  
"I promise I'll buy you whatever the fuck you want Scotty. Anything you can think of."  
Scott chuckles, pouring them each a glass of wine.  
"All I want is your company, Mitchy..."  
Mitch rolls his eyes and takes the glass, sipping it.  
"Don't get all gay on me now Scotty.. It's gross"  
Scott chuckles, nuzzling into Mitch's neck, placing a few more kisses against his skin before sipping his drink in turn.  
"Of course baby. Here open your mouth."  
Mitch hums and opens up, leaning forward to take a bite of pizza that Scott had offered to him, resting his head against scottys shoulder while he chewed.  
"It's so tasty babe.."  
"You're only saying that because I'm feeding it to you, you lazy boy"  
Mitch opens his mouth for more untill Scott complies.  
"Yeah, fine, you're right.."  
Both of them chuckle, enjoying the remainder of the pizza and pouring more wine, somewhere inbetween scott turns on the tv for background noise.  
Together one box of pizza is soon dealt with, and nearly a whole bottle of wine, Mitch has settled down as well, seemingly no longer worried with the fact he didn't get Scott a gift.  
Mitch shuffles a little to the side, allowing Scott to stand and take the empty box, kissing Mitch's temple while he did so.  
"Just putting this in the bin honey"  
Mitch hums and keeps sipping his wine, relaxing into the sofa.  
Gently, Scott folds the box up and places into the bin, humming pleasedly as he slipped by the table. Of course he spots the open magazine, a few scraps of leftover paper, and the cute little handmade card sitting in the middle of the table.  
Scott takes it into his hands, flushing as he read the front, Mitch's delicate writing forming the words 'for Scotty' on the front, with a scatter of hearts around the font- it was indeed meant to be for him.  
"Mitchy?"  
"Yeah hon?"  
Scott wandered out, holding up the little card for Mitch to see, the most admirable look on his face.  
"Did you... Make this?"  
Mitch bites his lip as he turns around to see Scott holding the card high, nodding a bit and turning a few shades redder.  
"Oh God yeah that... You don't have to keep it or anything, I just didn't know what to do.."  
Scott makes a face, sitting beside Mitch again.  
"Of course I'm going to keep it! It's cute!"  
Mitch pouts and stays a deep shade of red, shrugging.  
"It's really sappy and dumb though, consider it a warning"  
Scott grins at him, kissing his forehead again.  
"I love it when you're sappy babe. It's cute because it doesn't happen very often.."  
"Yeah yeah, hurry up and read it before I change my mind and throw it away"  
Scott rolls his eyes and opens it up, the booklet of coupons tumbling into His lap as he did so. Mitch groans, he'd forgotten about that, but Scott is able to quickly snatch up the peices of paper before Mitch can do anything about it.  
The younger looks clearly embarrassed, and Scott spares him a soft glance, silently asking for permission to continue looking so as to not actually hurt his feelings (after all, it was entirely unusual for Mitch to be so cheesy).  
Mitch chews his lip for a second before dipping his head in a nod.  
"It's fine... Just try not to laugh too much okay? It's really dumb.."  
Scott smiles really genuinley, leaning in to gently kiss Mitch's lips.  
"I won't laugh baby. Promise.."  
Mitch returns the kiss, rather reassured- scott is always so sweet to him, sometimes he doesn't even know what he does to deserve this gorgeous man.  
Now Scott's attention is back onto the little stack of coupons, and he starts to flick though, reading them out softly to himself.  
"Free kisses, a cuddle session, a foot massage..? Are you sure you're up for all this Mitchy?"  
Scott giggles and Mitch nudges his arm.  
"Don't make me take it back Scotty.."  
"Okay okay- Naw, a massage, a scrub down in the shower, more kisses- oh fuck really baby?"  
Mitch wonders what coupon Scott has reached, and the elder holds it up almost accusingly.  
"You'll eat my ass??"  
Mitch offeres him a shrug.  
"If you cash it in, yeah I will"  
Scott laughs, pulling Mitch into his lap.  
"Oh Mitchy.... You're utterly adorable and so cute... This was a very thoughtful gift, I love it"  
He kisses him, his lips sweet with the champagne they had been sharing.  
"Mm well, I hope you'll get some enjoyment out of it. Tommorow we're going shopping for real, though. I'll get you something real nice.."  
Scott chuckles again, kissing down Mitch's neck.  
"I already have had plenty of enjoyment out of your coupons, just wait untill I redeem them.."  
Mitch rolls his eyes, but simultaneously exposes his neck to Scott's lips.  
"Why wait?"  
Scott takes the glass of wine out of Mitch's hand and sets it down on the coffee table, before lying back and pulling Mitch on top of him.  
"Well, I don't beleive I have looked through the whole booklet yet Mitchy... Still don't know my options.."  
Mitch habitually straddles the blonde, leaning down to brush their lips together.  
"Maybe you should hurry up and make a decision then Scotty?"  
Scott deepens the kiss, gently slipping his hands underneath the sides of Mitch's shirt.  
"Hmm maybe.... Or you could just tell me what other dirty things you wrote down in there..."  
Mitch hums, kissing a line down Scott's neck steadily, stopping at the base to suck a slight mark onto his skin.  
"Fine then.. I could blow you and swallow... Or finger you, eat your ass, or you can fuck me on almost any surface in this house, make me ride you extra hard, and even choose whatever toy you want to fuck me with. Up to you honestly.."  
Scott smirks, slowly letting his hands make their way down to Mitch's ass, giving it a generous squeeze.  
"Mm... All of that does sound awfully nice... Especially considering you're always so picky with the toys you like. I hardly ever get to choose.."  
Mitch chuckles, bucking his hips into the attention the hands on his ass were giving him.  
"That's why I made it a coupon, Scott.."  
Scott hums, rolling his hips up a little, glad to feel that Mitch was already getting pretty hard. He kisses him again, giving his ass another hard squeeze.  
"So, how do I use the coupons?"  
Mitch melts into the kiss, letting slip a soft moan as he rutted up against Scott.  
"You tear it from the booklet and give it to me. Then I'll complete the task.. It's not rocket science.."  
Scott chuckles, gently taking Mitch's shirt off, leaning up slightly to start kissing greedily down his chest, teasing his small pink nipples between his lips and tongue.  
"Mm... Alright... Just give me a second... You're just so gorgeous.."  
Scott is speaking in between kisses, gently sucking and nibbling at Mitch's chest, kissing his nipples gently and being rewarded with some lovely sounds that are coming from Mitch's lips.  
"Mm Scotty... I'm ready.."  
Scott reaches around and grasps the booklet, sitting up a bit more and flicking through to find a satisfactory coupon, Mitch getting to work unbuttoning and ridding Scott of his shirt, placing a few kisses on his toned chest in turn.  
"Mm perfect... This one baby..."  
Scott gently tears off a coupon and slips it into Mitch's hand, smirking as he saw Mitch bite his lip. The younger man brings the coupon closer to his face to read, before he makes a slight grimace.  
"Scotty, really? After all the good ones in there, all you want is a back rub??"  
Scott nods, squeezing Mitch's ass again.  
"Mhm. Don't worry, it'll be worth it.."  
Mitch rolls his eyes and huffs, sitting up a little more, biting his lip again.  
"Turn over then, I'll go get some massage oil.."  
Scott laughs a little, doing so when Mitch stood to go rummage around in the kitchen, propping a cushion under his head to make himself more comfortable.  
Mitch returns only a moment later, straddling Scott's lower back this time.  
He pours a decent amount of oil into his hands and rubs them together, warming it between his palms before pressing his small, inked hands against Scott's shoulder blades.  
"Mitchy?"  
Mitch hums again and starts to gently rub over Scott's muscled back. He's fairly tense, maybe the massage was a good pick afterall.  
"Yeah hon?"  
"Thank you..."  
The petite man almost stops what he was doing.  
"For what? I haven't done anything..."  
Scott shakes his head against the pillow.  
"I meant for your gift... It's so.. Personal and cute... I mean, it was fairly easy for me to get your gift, but you're giving me something special, your time and effort..."  
Mitch places a kiss to the base of Scott's neck, rubbing firm against his spine.  
"That's so nice of you Scotty. Only you could make something so lame sound so nice.."  
Scott laughs, before groaning happily when Mitch rubbed in just the right spot.  
"It's not lame. It's adorable.."  
Mitch huffs, pressing his thumbs right into Scott's shoulders.  
"Yeah yeah.. Be quiet and enjoy this, my arms aren't built for this kind of exertion.."  
"Mm of course baby.."  
For a while longer they are both silent, save for the wet sound of Mitch's hands against Scott's back, and the occasional groan from the tall blonde man- Mitch was certainly indulging him, this was easily the longest time he had stayed devoted to a backrub, or any kind of massage for that matter.  
Scott is the first to break the silence.  
"Mitchy?"  
"Yeah Scotty?"  
Scott shifts a bit in place.  
"Can I turn over now? You don't have to keep going, I just want to look at you.."  
"Mm sure babe, I'll go wash my hands.."  
They both shuffle around, Mitch cleaning his hands and Scott turning over, patting his lap when Mitch returned, allowing him to take a seat, wich he does.  
"You did so well Mitchy. Felt so nice"  
Mitch hums, leaning over to kiss him softly, his small hands winding into Scott's hair. The kiss is sweet, but Scott can taste Mitch's desire within it, so he gently brings his hands to the boy's side, tracing down his ribs to rest against his ass.  
"Mm I'm glad Scotty, worth the coupon?"  
Scott kisses him again, starting to mould his cheeks gently, licking into Mitch's mouth with little hesitation.  
"Mm yes, very nice. Shall I treat you now?"  
Mitch moans softly against Scott's lips, indulging in the makeout.  
"You don't have to.. It was a gift"  
"Mmh, doesn't matter. I want to. Sit up baby"  
With a fair bit of reluctance Mitch pulls away from Scott's mouth, sitting up as instructed. He's soon pulled closer by a pair of strong hands, now straddling Scott's broad chest. Strong arms wrap around Mitch's waist, and the shorter whimpers softly when Scott leans in to nuzzle and kiss at his crotch.  
"Ah- Scotty-.. Fuck.."  
Mitch doesn't waste a second, unbuttoning and discarding his jeans without a second thought, his cock already starting to harden under the gentle attention. Scott rubs up and down Mitch's sides, mouthing over Mitch through his briefs, trailing wet, open mouth kisses down from his navel, all the way to his inner thigh, where he sucks a mark, kissing and licking over the dark bruise when he was satisfied with it. Mitch's light pink breifs are suitably tented and stained with saliva now, the tenor breathing shallowly and sparing a sultry glance down at the blonde between his legs.  
"Suck me, Daddy?"  
Scott groans, tightening his grip on Mitch's hips, leaning in to take the thin material between his teeth and tease it off of him. The blonde is gentle at first, kissing and lapping at Mitch's cock, earning sweet whimpers and huffs of pleasure from the boy above him. Scott is noisy on purpose, groaning while sucking down the shaft, his hands still holding Mitch's hips firm. He pauses for a second.  
"Still got the oil baby?"  
Mitch nods, grabbing it from the other side of the sofa and slipping the small bottle into Scott's waiting hand. Mitch knows what to expect by now, so he raises his ass slightly, smirking when he feels Scott's mouth engulf him, as usual.  
"Mm fuuccck, Scotty.."  
His moans are a little emphasised, but he knows Scott loves it. Mitch's fingers weave through Scott's hair, slowly as he starts to roll his hips into Scott's mouth gently, gasping breathily with each small thrust of his hips.  
Scott lets his jaw relax, content to let Mitch gently fuck his mouth while he moved onto preparing him. He moistens his fingers with the oil and presses a digit against Mitch's quivering hole, keeping it in place for Mitch to rub up against each time he thrusted his hips, Scott also treating him by laving his tongue into the slit of his cock every so often. The more noise Mitch makes, the more Scott continues, now pressing his finger inside him and rubbing, teasing him even further.  
"God Scotty- gonna fucking come soon if you keep this up-"  
The blonde pulls away gently, Mitch's cock bouncing away from his lips with a soft pop, a few strings of saliva still connecting them.  
"Mm don't you come baby, I still have to fuck you okay? Hold your cock if you need to.."  
Mitch nods with another soft whimper, feeling another finger being pressed inside him, Scott bringing his mouth back to his twitching cock, treating the tip to some gentle licks- At least he was easing up a little.  
Mitch does as he was told, bringing a hand down to gently hold the base of his cock, both to steady it for Scott's attentions and prevent himself from coming. Only a moment later, a third finger joins the others and Mitch moans, arching his back and rolling his hips, gasping softly when Scott started to stretch him out more, teasing and rubbing inside him.  
"Mm I always love just how tight your little hole is Mitchy... I can hardly wait to fuck you..."  
Scott licks up and down his cock, glancing up at Mitch with a smirk as he spoke, pushing his fingers in a little further to emphasise his sentence, Mitch keeping one hand around his cock and the other pressed against Scott's shoulder for support.  
"God Scott- please stop waiting then, I'm ready..."  
Mitch pulls his cock away from Scott's mouth, giving it a few slow strokes as he felt Scott pull away his fingers, Scott's hands soon manhandling him into position, Mitch very habitually submitting into the treatment.  
"Come on daddy- fuck me already.."  
Mitch shakes his ass, whining sarcastically from his new position, having been shifted to lean over the back of the couch, his ass beautifully presented for Scott. The blonde groans softly, staring at his round cheeks while he unbuttons his jeans and throws them aside, also pulling away his boxers without a second thought. Scott coats himself with another small squirt of oil, coming up behind Mitch and tapping his thick cock against Mitch's pert ass.  
"You want this in you baby? Want me to fuck you into the sofa?"  
Mitch moans loud and long, arching against him.  
"Fuck yes- hurry up-"  
Scott slaps his ass hard, chuckling and rutting up against him, his cock catching against his twitching hole every few thrusts.  
"Mm you're cute Mitchy, I love teasing you so much..."  
Mitch moans, bucking his hips up again.  
"God- please just fuck me Scott, I want it-"  
Scott leans over him, pressing a kiss to the small tattoo at the back of his neck, kissing down to bite gently at his shoulder, carefully lining up and pushing inside him. His large hands trail down Mitch's sides to rest on his waist, his thumbs tracing small circles into his smooth skin.  
He pushes into him deep, marking his shoulder and kissing down Mitch's spine, giving the small man a few moments to adjust to Scott's cock.  
A few beads of sweat are already forming on Mitch's forehead, blissed sounds pouring from his lips each time Scott bit down on his shoulders, relishing every single mark he can feel the blonde leaving on his skin.  
"You can move- fuck-"  
Scott grunts softly, starting to roll into Mitch, keeping the pace slow and deep for the gorgeous boy below him. It's not rough yet, but Mitch is rocking his hips back to meet each thrust, his anticipation building for when Scott really starts to fuck him.  
"More daddy-"  
That's what Scott is waiting for, and his pace instantly increases, starting to hump into Mitch hard and fast, the sound of their bodies pounding together echoing through the room. One of Scott's hands trails up Mitch's spine and grabs a handful of hair, yanking it with just enough force to draw a delighted moan from him.  
"You like that Mitchy? Like it when I pull your hair?"  
Mitch can't really nod, but his nails dig into the back of the sofa and he gasps breathily.  
"Yes Daddy-... Harder please-"  
Scott nearly growls and yanks on his hair again, drawing more lovely sounds from Mitch as he fucked him hard.  
"Yes- Fuck- such a good boy for me baby, you look so gorgeous underneath me, love it how you shudder when I fuck you just right, love these cute little collars you wear-"  
Scott's hand leaves Mitch's hair, trailing down to his neck to tug on the leather that clung tight around his throat.  
"And I fucking love, this tight, tight ass of yours-"  
Scott slaps him hard, the sound filling the room alongside Mitch's moans, and their pace escalates to an erratic pounding of bodies- Scott isn't holding back now that Mitch has submitted under him so beautifully.  
Mitch's breathing is shallow and quick, his legs like jelly underneath him, he's ready to come and desperatley wants to stroke himself, but he needs both arms to keep himself upright and meeting Scott's thrusts with the buck of his hips. Somehow, Scott always knows when Mitch is close, so he angles his thrusts to graze Mitch's prostate with every roll of his hips, the same large hand that left those bright red handprints on his ass sliding around his waist to grasp Mitch's leaking cock. He squeezes gently, rubbing his thumb into the slit and coaxing a few more drops of pre to leak from the tip and Mitch just whines at him.  
"Please Scott- I wanna come.."  
"Alright baby... You've been so good for me.."  
Scott leans over to press his chest flush against Mitch's back, finally starting to stroke him to the harsh pace they had worked up to. He kisses the back of Mitch's neck, trailing his mouth up to his ear and traces the shell with his tongue.  
"That's right baby, that's my good girl..."  
Thanks to the new attention to his cock, Mitch comes with the most delightful moan, his slender frame wracking with pleasure. Scott teases him through it with well timed jerks of his wrist, groaning softly into Mitch's ear when he felt Mitch's cum coating his fingers and trickling down his hand. Scott's thrusts are slowing now, deeper, harder, than before, Mitch's ass hugging him so tight it's hard to move, especially whenever his little hole tightens around his cock thanks to the aftershock of his orgasm. He knows how sensitive Mitch is right now and he relishes the sounds the boy makes when he strokes his softening cock a few more times, teasing him just a little further. Both of his hands trail up Mitch's sides now- he doesn't care he's making a mess by coating Mitch with his own cum- and then rest on his chest, pinching his nipples gently as he humped into him one last time. Mitch whimpers when he feels Scott come, as always it's almost overwhelming when Scott fills him, the hot, wet sensation leaving him feeling completley owned and spent.  
"Fuck... Scotty... Love it when you come in me..."  
Scott hums and kisses along Mitch's jaw, and the younger lulls his head back in search of Scott's mouth, wich meets his own eagerly. They both spend a few moments tasting eachother, sharing a filthy, heated kiss wich only ends when Mitch pulls away because he can't stand for much longer. Carefully, Scott pulls away from him, his hands moving once again back to his hips to hold him steady, as Mitch was shaking slightly in an effort to just stay up. The blonde slips to his knees behind his dear Mitchy, grabbing his ass and parting his cheeks, admiring his handiwork. Scott sighs in delight and licks his lips, he'd really filled Mitch to the brim this time, and it was an absolute pleasure to watch the creamy cum dribbling out of his twitching pink hole.  
"Gonna lick it up, Daddy?"  
His voice brings Scott back to planet earth and he smirks, nodding at Mitch, who was peeking over his shoulder to watch.  
"Of course I am babygirl.."  
Mitch smirks back at him now.  
"Mm perfect.."  
Scott leans in without hesitation and presses the flat of his tongue against Mitch's hole, groaning softly. He laps gently, knowing Mitch will still be quite tender, dipping his tongue in shallowly and feeling more cum leak from the boy, who moans quite loudly at the sensation. For a few more moments Scott laps up the salty liquid, allowing a small amount to pool on his tongue, before meeting Mitch's gaze again.  
"Show me"  
Scott opens his mouth, displaying the contents to Mitch, earning a satisfactory smirk.  
"Fuck that's hot. Love you Scotty"  
Scott swallows audibly, standing up and pulling Mitch up into his arms.  
"Love you too Mitchy. Never forget it"  
Mitch slings his arms up around Scott's neck and folds up against his chest, rather exhausted.  
"Can we shower?"  
Mitch's voice is soft and sweet, enough to make Scott melt.  
"Of course baby. Anything you want. And after that I've got some chocolates for us to share in the pantry."  
Mitch smiles up at him, leaning up to kiss him.  
"Thank you. You're the best Scott.."  
Scott gladly returns the kiss, cradling Mitch close as he readied them for showering.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Mitchy. I love you."  
Mitch is blushing now if only Valentine's Day was every day.  
"I love you too, Scotty"


End file.
